ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Galloway
Galloway was a 23rd century Starfleet lieutenant. He served aboard the Federation starship under the command of Captain James T. Kirk between 2266 and 2269, during the historic five-year mission. Starfleet service Galloway was assigned to the operations division as a security officer on the Enterprise. He once performed the duties of a transporter chief. ( ) His first assignment happened on stardate 2713.5, when the starship encountered Miri's homeworld. He was a member of the landing party and was unknowingly exposed to a viral infection. He escorted First Officer Spock during an attack by the inhabitants. He also guarded a hospital lab where Doctor Leonard McCoy conducted his medical research. He was cured of the virus after McCoy discovered a vaccine. ( ) On stardate 2821.5, he beamed in the survivors of the Galileo before the shuttlecraft incinerated around Taurus II. ( ) He was a member of the Beta III landing party on stardate 3156.2 and was temporarily absorbed into the Body of Landru. ( ) He was imprisoned on Eminiar VII with the landing party on stardate 3192.1 and escaped with them while disguised as an Eminian guard. He assisted Spock in rescuing Ambassador Robert Fox from death in a disintegration station and guarded the Eminian High Council chamber as Kirk and Spock ended Eminiar's war with Vendikar. ( ) Later that year, he discovered an unconscious Lieutenant Kyle in the transporter room after a cordrazine-crazed McCoy beamed down to the surface of the time vortex planet. He joined the landing party in search of the doctor. ( ) The following year, he guarded the quadrotriticale storage compartment aboard Deep Space Station K-7 and witnessed an avalanche of tribbles falling on Kirk. ( ; ) He was killed on Omega IV by Captain Ronald Tracey in 2268. After exposure to the Omega IV virus and injured from an attack by a hostile tribe, he was vaporized by phaser fire at the hands of the captain. ( ) He was restored to life by 2269 and returned to active duty by stardate 5928.5. On his last assignment, he guarded the holding cell of Doctor Janice Lester, who was actually Kirk through a switch by a life-energy transfer machine. He witnessed Spock performing a Vulcan mind meld and was the victim of a Vulcan nerve pinch when he resisted the first officer's attempts to convince him of the truth. ( ) Memorable quotes In , Galloway refuses to believe Spock's statement that Lester is Kirk. :Galloway: "You're asking me to violate the captain's orders." :Spock: "He is not the captain." :Galloway: "You're as mad as she is. You're to leave here at once. I follow orders." :Spock: "Certainly, Lieutenant. We all must do our duty." Appendices Related topics * Redshirt Appearances * ** ** (as Transporter Chief) ** ** ** ** ** ** * Background Galloway was played by David L. Ross. The redshirt character did not have a set identity until Kirk referred to him as "Lieutenant Galloway" in . He was called Galloway again in . Ross had few speaking opportunities but was given onscreen credit for the role in as "Lt. Galoway". He was also listed as "Security Guard # 1" in , "Transporter Chief" in , and "Guard" in and the ''Deep Space Nine'' episode . Redshirt Galloway is the second Star Trek recurring character, after Leslie, to return from the dead without explanation. Captain Tracey killed him with a phaser blast in . Ross appeared in in the role of Lieutenant Johnson. He appeared again in with the misspelled onscreen credit for the character of "Lt. Galoway". Apocrypha In Star Trek II: Short Stories, Galloway was born and raised on Mars. He attended Starfleet Security Forces School for training as a security guard. After graduation, he served aboard Federation starships USS Leo, USS Jassan, USS Nelson and USS Thelonii before joining the Enterprise. By 2277, he was the security chief on the Enterprise and held the rank of sergeant. James Blish's adaptations explain his demise and return. In the novelization of "The Omega Glory", Captain Tracey kills Lieutenant Raintree with his phaser, not Galloway. In the novelization of "Day of the Dove", the Beta XII-A entity restores an injured Galloway from his sword wounds, not Lieutenant Johnson. According to the novel The Fire and the Rose, his first name is Dave – an apparent tribute to David L. Ross, the actor who portrayed him on the original series. External link * de:Galloway Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel